Hemocito
El hemocito es una criatura gigantesca infestada que se puede encontrar durante la Operación: Estrella infestada. Se invoca usando un catalizador infestado durante la fase de mezcla de toxinas y suelta los Mods de conjunto Cazador. Tácticas *Cuando se utiliza un catalizador infestado en la toxina Thrax durante la fase de mezcla de la toxina, la etapa final del contrato de la Operación: Estrella infestada generará un hemocito del forúnculo infestado. Mientras el hemocito está vivo, la barra de progreso de muerte infestada para esa etapa se congelará independientemente de cuántos infestados se maten, evitando que los jugadores logren el objetivo. *Muy parecido en altura al Lephantis más grandes que los antiguos, el Hemocito tiene tres cabezas diferentes, cada una de las cuales tendrá diferentes ataques que pueden usar contra los jugadores. **La cabeza Corpus es una cabeza cuadrada con iluminación verde, que lanzará una amplia andanada de esporas infestadas que liberarán nubes de gas tóxico con el impacto. **La cabeza Grineer tiene una mandíbula larga y triangular con iluminación azul, empuñando una gran guadaña que usa para atacar a los enemigos a corta distancia. **La cabeza infestada antigua tiene un hocico largo con iluminación naranja, y dispara un enjambre de proyectiles orientadores que causan daño con el impacto. **El único ataque común disponible para el hemocito es un golpe radial de área de efecto que puede derribar a los jugadores, visible como una onda de choque amarilla que emana de él. *La piel exterior del hemocito es invulnerable a todas las armas. Sin embargo, cada cabeza se abrirá para revelar un punto débil cada vez que inicie un ataque, siendo dichos puntos débiles vulnerables al fuego de armas e inmunes a efectos de estado. Al igual que Lephantis, hay una mecánica de límite de daño para cada disparo, lo que significa que los disparos que infligen daño por encima de un cierto umbral se reducirán significativamente en un porcentaje. Cada cabeza tiene su propia salud, y cuando muere, la cabeza destruida se elimina, junto con cualquier ataque que haya tenido. El hemocito es derrotado cuando las 3 cabezas han sido destruidas. *Si se mezclan múltiples catalizadores infestados en la fase de mezcla de toxinas, también aparecerán múltiples hemocitos durante la etapa final, y la cantidad de hemocitos aparecerá dependiendo de cuántos catalizadores se mezclen, por ejemplo, si se mezclan dos catalizadores, se generarán dos hemocitos en la etapa final. Como se pueden mezclar hasta cuatro catalizadores infestados por toxina, pueden aparecer hasta cuatro hemocitos en la etapa final. *Solo un Hemocito a la vez aparecerá en sucesión, y están programados para aparecer en diferentes marcadores de progreso en la barra de progreso de muerte infestada. **Si solo se usa un catalizador, el hemocito aparecerá al 99% del proceso. **Si se usan dos catalizadores, los hemocitos aparecerán al 50% y al 99% del progreso. **Si se usan tres catalizadores, los hemocitos aparecerán al 30%, 60% y 99% del progreso. **Con cuatro catalizadores, los hemocitos aparecerán al 25%, 50%, 75% y 99% del proceso. *Cada aparición sucesiva de hemocitos tendrá un nivel más alto que el anterior, lo que lo hará más duro y letal. El nivel inicial es 10-18 , dependiendo del número d Filaxis Eidolon utilizada, y se agregan 10 niveles mas por sucesivas apariciones hasta un máximo de nivel 48. Con 4 Catalizador infestado y 4 Filaxis Eidolon, los hemocitos se reproducen en los niveles 54, 64, 74 y 84. *Algunas nubes de toxinas generadas pueden causar alrededor de 150 daños por toque y aparecer debajo del jugador. Consejos *Archwings can be used to gain a height advantage over the Hemocyte, allowing players to avoid the majority of its attacks as well as prevent getting swarmed by the Infested accompanying it. Players should be wary of the Hemocyte Infested head's attacks however, as they are capable of tracking airborne targets and knocking players off their Archwings. **Titania's Alas afiladas is ideal for this, as Titania cannot be knocked out of Alas afiladas mode, and her plethora of crowd-control abilities can be used to keep the Infested at bay. * The Hemocyte can yield extra drops if caught in Hydroid's Masa de tentáculos using Enjambre robador or affected by Nekros' Profanar. Both effects can be stacked for a total of 3 drops. ** Profanar may not always have time to trigger due to the Hemacyte's body disappearing very quickly. Curiosidades *The Hemocyte is essentially a recolored Stage 2 Lephantis, with different lighting colors and slightly modified attacks. It is otherwise identical to the Lephantis in terms of tactics and weaknesses. *In Biology, Hemocytes are cells that form part of the immune system of invertebrates. They are part of the phagocyte group, responsible for consuming invading hostile cells or consuming and removing old or dead cells. en:Hemocyte